People's Party for Freedom and Democracy (Dundorf)
Not to be mistaken for: People's Party for Freedom and Democracy Foundation and Merger with Die Traditionellespartei Founded as the Konservative Volkspartei (Conservative People's Party) in 4101, by William Brandt. It existed under its original title for around a year before the events of July 4102. At the start of July several veteran members of the Traditionelles Partei (Traditional Party) along with many Junior Members declared they could no longer be assoicated with the party s it gradually moved further to the left. It was at this point unclear as to where they would go, but after several days of talks it was announced that all would move to the KVP, which at the point had no seats and little political visibility. The most proinent members who joined were: Konstantin Mader, Bjorn Opperman, Marius von Stienfels, and Raphael Mader (Former President of Darnussia). These men were welcomed with open arms and instantly accpeted into the upper ranks of the party. They worked with the then leader William Brandt to reform the party into "Die Traditionelle Konservative Einheitspartei Dundorfs" (or the Traditional Conservative Unity Party of Dundorf), whilst the Old Traditionellespartei reformed itself into " Die Sozialdemokratische Partei Dundorfs" (or the Social Democratic Party of Dundorf). From there the TKEPD began to become a serious alternative and political party in Dundorf. First and Second Elections In April, 4102. The Party still a fledgling with little to no visibility was forced to fight an early surprise election. At this point the party was not deemed ready for government and representation so won no seats. Although it was clear what the public did know about the party they liked, the party received 35,252 votes. 2 years later after the re-structuring of the party another early election was called due to the dissolution of the Monarchist Party. The party was now ready and was expected to take a reasonable share of the seats. William Brandt fought hard in the campaign along with his other members and the party showed themselves to be competent and a real alternative to the socialist government that had been in power for so long. Election night came and the party was faced with something no-one expected: 21% of the Seats in the Bundestag (107/500). Whilst they just missed out on securing the presidency and being the majority party, it was clear that the public now had confidence in the Right once more. Along with the Sozial Konservative Partei and the Groß Reform Partei. Herr Brandt was able to form the first right wing/centre government for many years, with his Deputy Leader Erich Schmidt at the head as Vorsitzender des Bundestags (PM). This government was largely successful during its time in office. Schmidt's First Government For the five years after his governments first election Schmidt ruled the Bundestags, he led a successful government and made many important reforms that changed the country profoundly and brought it back from the hard-socialist left to the Moderate Right. He used this success as Vorsitzender des Bundestags to win a leadership election replacing his friend William Brandt who had decided to retire as Leader to focus on being governor of Oderveld Bundeslander. Schimdt was largely hailed as a modern and successful VB. Brandts Retirement In November 4106 William Brandt announced he would not seek re-election as Leader of the Party in the upcoming elections, stating he wanted to focus on his roles as Governor of Oderveld Bundesländer and Speaker of the International Unity Party Union (IUPU). He fully endorsed his friend Erich Schmidt who succeeded in becoming the next leader of the Party. Many Senior Members of the party payed tribute to Brandt, including Presidential Candidate Konstantin Mader, former member of Die Traditionellespartei, who hailed him as "a true leader, without whom we would not be here today." Third Election Success, and Inauguration of Konstantin Mader In February of 4108, the election originally scheduled for July that year was pushed forward by several months to be held that month (February). In secret Mr Schmidt, the leader, was nervous about the election and was worried that the public may perceive them as having gone slightly to close to the centre or even slightly to far towards the left, when compromising with the centrist party included in his coalition. However the results started to come in and the first promising result was the election of the Deputy Leader as Bundespresident. After this all seemed promising the party gained 14 seats and was able to reform its previous government with the GRP and the SKP. The frst proposed cabinet was highly unpopular with the GRP and caused some friction between the parties and Mr Schmidt had to gove up several important positions in order to secure a government. In the end however he was able to secure a relatively stable coalition. Name Change: Die Grüne Partei In January of 4108 Erich Schmidt announced the name change of his party and the re branding. They were now the Green Party, this was to reflect their deep care about the environment and the world they live in, they stressed that none of their views had changed except they now gave even more focus to environmental issues. Schmidt- The end of an era In November 4106 Erich Schmidt he was not planning to run for re-election in the next GE, which was scheduled to take place in 4112. He planned to stay on as Bundeskanzler till the end of his term. But resign as party leader as soon as a new one could be chosen. An internal election was held for the position of Leader and Deputy Leader (which was at that time vacant). The results were as follows: For Leader: Jakob Möler- 62% Elizabeth Richter- 3% Milo Hartmann - 27% For Deputy Leader: Joseph Schröder- 78% Heinrich Becker- 22% That means Jakob Möler was elected Party Leader and Joseph Schröder was elected Deputy Leader. Schmidt congratulate them both and fully endorsed them, saying "I believe they will carry on our parties, and my legacy and continue trying to create a better Dundorf for everyone." Möler paid tribute to Schmidt and vowed to not forget his leadership of the party and of the country. He also indicated that in the future Schmidt might be his Presidential Candidate. This also marked the appearance of Erich Schmidt's brother as a front-line member of the KGP team, the younger brother Sebastian Schmidt was promoted to Shadow Minister for Science and Technology and became a key figure in the internal cabinet. 4112- Political Disaster The election held in February 4112 was a crushing electoral defeat for Möler and immediately there were calls fro his resignation. Many believed he had failed the party and was responsible for its defeat. So 2 days after the election Jakob Möler resigned becoming little more than a footnote in the political history books. He resigned as Leader within the week although he did remain as Acting Bundeskanzler from February 4112 to September 4114. Return to the Right After the resignation of Jakob Möler as Leader of the party, an election was held. The senior members of the party who were previously members of the Traditional Party and were generally more right wing then Möler and his centrist colleges, reportedly decided that it was time to take back their party. Marius Steinfels was selected to be their candidate for Leader, Bjorn Opperman was their candidate for Deputy Leader and Konstantin Mader (Former President) was chosen to be their candidate for the new elections for Party Presidential Candidate. All three of them one by huge majorities. Steinfels immediately called a party conference where the party was once again renamed this time to: " Traditonelle Demokratische Union (TDU)". And the position of Leader was changed to: "Chairman." Steinfels lead the party through his first election as leader making a small seat gain and being able to form a minority government dominated by the GRP but under his leadership. The next election was much more successful and the party gained its largest seat share ever and Konstantin Mader was once again elected President. The Block System The Party was made of several blocks which all had slightly different candidates and views but are relatively united in general. Each 5 years elections are held within the party public membership and the members are free to vote for any of the blocks. The winning block will have their candidates instated as Chairman and Deputy Chairman and will have overall control of the party. The Current Make-Up of the party is: Die Konservativen Traditionalisten (Conservative Traditionalists) - DKT = 34% ------- Moderate Right Die Konservativen Liberalen (Liberal Conservatives) - DKL = 26% --------- Centre- Right Fraktion Unabhängigkeit Dundorfian (Dundorfian Independence Faction) - FUD = 23% ----- Right Hoslich Demokratische Gruppe (Hosian Democratic Group)- HDG = 13% ------ Centre Right Alternative Blok(Alternative Block) - AB = 3% ------ Right Konservative Fraktion der Umweltschützer (Conservative Environmentalist Faction)- KFDU = 1% ----------- Slightly Right of Centre Past Leaders and Deputy LEaders Past Leaders: William Brandt (February 4101 - November 4106) *Stepped down due to age and to focus on being governor of Oderveld Erich Schmidt (November 4106 -July 4110) *Stepped down due to having completed two successful terms as BK but gaining a fair bit of controversy over the war in Rutania. Jakob Möler (July 4110- February 4112)*Resigned after crushing General Election defeat. Marius Stienfels (March 4112- October 4117) Past Overall Deputy Chairmen: Erich Schmidt (Feb 4101 - November 4106) *Stepped Down when he was elected Leader Konstantin Mader (November 4106 - February 4108 ) *Stepped down shortly after being elected Bundespresident. Joseph Schröder ( February 4108 -March 4112)*Narrowly defeated in internal party elections. Bjorn Opperman (March 4112-October 4117) The End? Following a terrorist attack on the party which killed several top party officials including both the Chairman and Deputy Chairman, and Bundespräsident Erich Schmidt the party dissolved itself (http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=492234) . They may however return in the future. Final Chairman of the Party who was serving as Bundeskanzler when he was killed: Nicholas Müller Final Deputy Chairman of the Party who was serving as Minister for Finance when he was killed: Lukas Schulz Bundespräsidnet and Candidate for Bundespräsidnet in the next elections when he was killed: Erich Schmidt Governor of Oderveld and very senior party official when he was killed: Konstantin Mader, Former Bundespräsident A new beginning In November 4131 the party was refounded as Die Volkspartei für Freiheit und Demokratie, or the People's Party for Freedom and Democracy. It was redounded by the son of its founder Erich Schmidt, who wanted to carry on his fathers legacy, Johan Schmidt. Alongside Markus Reute the parties new Presidential Candidate. Category:Political parties in Dundorf